


Steamed Buns

by pinkweirdsunsets



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Inuyasha Centric, Inuyasha's POV, Kagome is there too but its more focused on inuyasha and moroha, because moroha deserves love, fuck sesshomaru and kirinmaru and thier feudal gay romance, inukag needs to be with their baby, just a moroha and inukag reunion fic, we need inukag moroha love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkweirdsunsets/pseuds/pinkweirdsunsets
Summary: Inuyasha, kagome and Sango wake up after what it feels like years in a small meadow. As they head back to the village to find everyone, they are not prepared to know that it has been around 14 years since then.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my tumblr for more yashahime and inuyasha related content!  
> https://pinkweirdsunsets.tumblr.com/
> 
> this was written a long time before so it might not be in accordance with the current plot points. i mean it's not like yashahime has given us any major answers but yeah anyways, enjoy!

Death

Too much death

That was the first thing Inuyasha’s nose caught on to, demons and death. He shifted, feeling life ooze into him. It almost fell like his body had been drained out of all power and energy. His feet felt gravely cold and his palms were numb. Helplessness scurried through his blood, suffocating the half demon to the point he didn’t even have the strength to twitch his ear.

“Dammit” He cursed, trying to lift his head and open those goddamn eyes. Not even a second later, slender fingers grabbed his jaw softly, helping him raise his head. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know who was there. “K-kagome?”

“Inuyasha, I-I am so glad,” She spoke with a trembling voice, crystal tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she looked at the man she loved.

Inuyasha finally gathered the courage to open his eyes, instantly regretting it as bright light stung his golden orbs. But, Inuyasha thought, this bright light was warm, so warm, and he felt as if it had been years since he was bathed in hot happy sunlight. What was odd, was that the last thing he could remember was blood, shouting, swords and a bright moon that hung in the endless dark of night. Yes, that’s right, he was fighting, fighting along with kagome, and sango who had joined them later. He was fighting….fighting against kirinmaru and sesshomaru.

"That brat kirinmaru and that-“ Inuyasha clenched his fists in anger. His heart actually even sort of hurting in what he felt was betrayel. “Sesshomaru.” He screeched out.

"Inuyasha, calm down, they aren’t here. Infact, it feels like no one has been here since a long time.” Kagome tried explaining, as she stood up to walk around where they were. She was positive this wasn’t the place where they fought the other two daiyoukai, but waking up here out in sunny fields was a hundred times better than waking up in that filthy castle.

"It feels like it has been a couple of weeks since we fought them. I mean everything seems so different,” Sango mused out and for the first time Inuyasha noticed her presence. “Miroku must be so worried - we left without saying anything and hisui, oh god, Hisui he is only five, he must have troubled kohaku so much.”

Inuyasha silently nodded in agreement as sango rambled on before a horrifying shock jerked his body. His eyes widened in realization as the images of his baby flashed infront of his eyes. The cutest baby in the world - his chubby little moroha.

"Moroha!” Inuyasha and kagome exclaimed together, an urgent and almost dangerous hurry lacing their voices. Both of them had their eyes widened as they prayed for the hope that their daughter was alright. Kagome had handed moroha to hachi who was to take her back to the village. Inuyasha knew this fight wasn’t going to be easy, he knew it would might take days to end, he also knew he could maybe have perished in the process but the hanyou knew well enough that he wouldn’t let moroha ever grow up alone like he did. Even if he had to die, he’d make sure kagome would survive and raise their daughter. Sango, Miroku and their brats would be there with her too. Shippo too, that little kitsune, he already loved her to death.

Moroha would never grow up without love. Inuyasha wouldn’t let her.

"We need to get back to the village right this second!” Kagome declared, her eyes determined with fury. She was a mother, a mother who needed to go back and raise her daughter. Kagome felt her heart clench in pain. Moroha was so young, she was only 8 months old and she left her alone for god knows how many weeks. Who was feeding her? What if she missed her momma? Moroha always slept in her papa’s arms and wouldn’t stop crying if someone separated them.

Her thoughts were cut shot by a firm hand that squeezed her shoulder. She turned to look into a pair of mesmerizing golden eyes. “It is going to be fine, kagome. We are going back to our baby girl.” Inuyasha stated determined.

Inuyasha was going back to his little baby girl, and nothing was going to stop him.

•————————•

The village had fucking changed. 

It had changed too much for it to be just weeks, but neither Inuyasha or kagome even had that audacity of courage to actually think about it. Sango walked beside them, her wide eyes looking around to spot a familiar face. It was almost like they were in the wrong village – all the trio could see was unfamiliar faces, faces they had never seen before.

As they delved deeper into the village, they noticed a couple of things they didn’t even recognize – especially Inuyasha and sango. Kagome, meanwhile, being from the future was not exactly that shocked at all the different equipment and books she saw around her. But the priestess’s heart crumbled in pieces – How could they come up with all this in just mere weeks?

The other thing that was strange was the series of whispers that rumbled like a wave among the people as they watched a half demon walk around with a priestess and a demon slayer. This was weird – it was as if these people were seeing Inuyasha for the first time in their life. A couple of demon slayers suddenly appeared in front of the trio, their eyes hardened like steel as they watched with caution.

"Why does a hanyo like you visit our village?” One of them asked in a hard voice sliced together with raw hatred.

Inuyasha was quick to react, as he took out tetsaiga, and got ready in a fighting stance, “Repeat that once more, you little brat.” He snarled out, displaying those deadly fangs.

"Inuyasha!” Kagome tried warning.

Sango on the other hand, simply looked at the human with wonder and curiosity. “y-you … are a demon slayer, aren’t you?”

The other man, who appeared to be way more calm compared to his companion simply smiled. “Yes, my lady. We don’t mean any harm – we simply ought to seek out your intentions.”

Inuyasha opened his mouth to rebuke, his hands gripping his sword even tighter. But before Inuyasha could even say a word – a voice interrupted the five of them. The man to whom the voice belonged took away the breath of the hanyo and two girls by his side, leaving a palpating silent in the air.

"What is going on here ?” Kohaku tried to get a good look at the trio, his whole body freezing once he actually did.

No no no …. It couldn’t be. No fucking way. These three were supposed to be dead. What the fuck were they suddenly doing here? Kohaku shook his head, convinced he was hallucinating. His frustration only grew when the image in front of him didn’t fade away.

The image of his dear sister who he mourned for years after she was presumed dead. But here she was, looking only a little bit more mature and older than the last time he had seen her. She looked worn out, as if she had been trapped in a tiring sleep for eternity. Her tight demon slayer outfit was torn in several places, and she had dried blood caked on her neck, and cheeks. Her hair looked like a mess, as if had almost ripped half of it out.

The priestess next to her looked equally the same. Kagome’s eyes were frantically searching around in confusion. Kohaku always looked up to the miko so much, and he remember how heartbroken the entire village was when they received the news that their head priestess was most likely dead. He had mourned for days along with the others. Kagome was the light of the village, as she walked around with that sweet smile and a sweet warm feeling of joy in her eyes. But now as kohaku looked at her, he couldn’t help but feel his heart sadden as all he saw in those eyes was numb feeling of pain and loss.

But to him, the one who looked the worse was the hanyo. Inuyasha’s body looked as if it had taken too many hits of mental trauma and guilt, along with the physical bloody wounds that came along. He looked like a man who had completely broken himself under the responsibilities that he was shouldering. Kohaku could see the sorrow and the immense love tingling in those evocative golden eyes – he knew for sure he could recognize that emotion anywhere. It was the love the half demon kept exclusive only for his tiny pup, Inuyasha didn’t even look at kagome with those eyes. They were only for moroha – only for his little pup. But right now, a suffocating sorrow had drenched that love in gloomy layers - it was like a sheet of paper drowning in the deepest part of the sea, still looking for a ray of light.

Kohaku took a deep breathe, forcing his eyes shut as he wondered about the possibility of all this being just a dream. But little by little, as he took another deep breath, Kohaku realized, that he felt a very different kind of resolve flowing through his veins. Something that awoke a sense of rebellion in him. Because dream or not, there was no way he wasn’t going to lose the opportunity to scream at these three, the same way he had done in all those nightmares.

“Where the fuck have you three been doing for fourteen years?”

Inuyasha, kagome and sango’s jaws literally dropped in such a unison that Kohaku would have laughed if not for the situation. The three of them looked at the demon slayer with such horror slapped on their faces they never knew they were even capable of feeling.

“FOURTEEN YEARS ?!!!?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and kagome are back, so dry your tears everyone. However, it’s been 14 years since they disappeared and moroha has absolutely no hint to how her life is going to change.

“Kaede, where the fuck is my daughter?” Inuyasha snarled out with a terrifyingly protective growl.

Kagome was seated next to him, her whole posture stiffly rigid and unmoving. She gazed unseeing at the wooden floor, her eyes pooling with painful disbelief. She couldn’t move an inch even if she wanted to, the excruciating pain of the realization of being away from her daughter for fourteen years had her pinned in one place, letting her body take every stab to her gut.

“Inuyasha sama, I …I actually … I mean .. ..you are saying that hachi was to come here but…..” Kohaku stammered, his body tensing up with fear as the half demon switched his lethal gaze to the demon slayer. His eyes were livid with specks of promised death in them. Kohaku gulped silently as he watched red hue silently creep near the whites in the hanyo’s eyes.

"Spill it out, you brat. What do you mean by ‘but’?” Inuyasha’s claws dug into the floor as if he was trying to keep himself from slicing the heads of everyone in this room except his wife.

"Inuyasha, calm down.” Kaede spoke for the first time as she put down the tea she was drinking. The old lady smiled, shaking her head slightly as she felt her insides fill with warm nostalgia. It had been a good amount of time since she last heard Inuyasha bring trouble around with his instincts. “What kohaku is trying to say is that hachi never made it back to the village with moroha.” She declared.

And there went the last thread that held Inuyasha together; perished in flames.

It was Kagome, however, who flung her frail body towards the elder priestess. She grabbed Kaede’s shoulders and shook them as tears now ran freely down her cheeks. “What do you mean Kaede oba-san? Is sh-she ….. is moroha ?”

Inuyasha watched the scene unfold in front of him. He was experiencing a kind of pain he had never felt. His eyes were wide; the red hue now gone but replaced with tears, his limbs went numb and loose, hanging by his sides. He felt his heart break a thousand times, all in a matter of mere seconds, he felt the broken pieces pierce his insides, slowly drawing out blood.

His little pup.

There was no way moroha could –

"Moroha is Lord Inuyasha’s daughter?!” Kohaku asked astonished. The wheels in his brain finally moved as he connected the dots with a stupidly baffling expression slapped on his face.

Kaede placed her hand over kagome’s, passing a gentle smile towards the young mother. “Inuyasha, Kagome. Don’t ye worry – I am telling you there is nothing to worry about. Yes, it is true Moroha didn’t grow up in this village, and if I am being honest, I really don’t know much about the girl’s past. But, your little girl is all grown up and I couldn’t be prouder of her.” Hope bathed Inuyasha and kagome’s faces as they listened to Kaede speak.

Their baby girl was alive and well.

Inuyasha let relief flood his body, as he allowed himself to finally breathe properly. She was alive. Indeed, he had many other problems lingering in his mind, but he decided to ignore them for the moment, letting the momentary peace soothe his wounds.

"Inuyasha, Kagome. Would ye like to see your daughter?” Kaede asked.

Now, now.

You could call it a mere coincidence but as if on cue, the door to the hut was slammed open and in came a young girl of a rather small stature, her body covered in red robes and her hair messily done using a red ribbon. Her mischievous face had some dirt caked on the sides, a bruise on her forehead, and scratches littering her face and arms.

"Oi, Keade granny! Do you have those weird modern thing that towa calls ban-du aid?”

•–––––––––––––––––––––•

"Oi, Moroha! You are blocking my view!” Towa screeched as she tried to cycle, not that she would admit, but cycling on these rough rocky roads was harder than she imagined.

Moroha turned around in the basket she had balanced herself on. Facing towa, she crouched. “Hey Towa! Just shut up and continue about what you were telling us!”

Setsuna sat in the back, her eyes closed, not having a single fuck to give.

"Alright, alright! It is called parent teacher meeting – ptm for short. Basically your parents go to your school to meet your teachers and they discuss about you and how you are performing.” Towa explained.

"Huh? Ptm?” Moroha repeated slowly.

Towa nodded. “Yes, it is very important. Papa Sota and I used to go, and then he would hear the same old ‘towa gets into a lot of fights’ complaint. But you know, he would always scold me a little bit and then get us ice-cream. It was like our tradition.”

Moroha’s eyes shone with a type of curiosity Towa had never seen before, “Icecream? That frozen sweet thing? Wow Towa, does every child have a tradition like this with their parent? Is it a thing in families? Also, also, why do you call him papa and not father? And how can you still love him even after he scolds you?” Moroha rambled on, shooting question after question at a rather perplexed Towa.

Towa felt a pang of guilt and pain in her gut as she watched Moroha talk in the same way a kid would when talking about a toy they could never get. “When someone scolds you, they do it because they care for you, it doesn’t lessen the amount of love you share,” Towa mumbled suddenly not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Oh? I see. Wait, so that means you both love me? Because you are always scolding me? Does that mean we are the same thing as family?” Moroha asked excitedly, her eyes filling with joy.

"Of course, we love you, idiot.” Towa remarked.

Moroha clapped her hands together giddily. “Say Towa, that movie you showed us the other day. They were having their meals together on that wooden contraption. They called it family dinner. Does that happen in real life too?”

"Yes, it does.”

"Wow, that’s amazing. I wouldn’t want to have my meals sitting next to someone else, what if they steal it?”

"They won’t steal it, moroha. There will be enough for everyone. And even if there is not enough, they will probably share it and place the other person’s needs first,”

"That’s a real thing? I though it only happened in those folktales.”

Towa began, “It is a real thing, moroha. That’s what families are like,”

All the curiosity in moroha’s eyes started to fade and a sad look of longing took over her features as she snuggled into her cape and looked up at the sky. “Must be nice,” She murmured quietly.

Maybe in her next life, she would have all what Towa was talking about. It made her happy to think about it and a smile took over her features. Maybe in her next life.

"What did you just say?” Towa asked, not quite catching what moroha had said.

Moroha ignored her question, “Say towa, and how does a home feel like?”

It was enough. Towa couldn’t handle those questions any longer –yes, she might not know much about moroha’s past but it didn’t take a genius to guess that it wasn’t all warm and nice. Yes, she asked each of her stupid question with one of her stupid smiles but anyone could see that longing that lingered in her eyes, that pain that laced her voice in undertones. No, Towa couldn’t handle it anymore. There was no way she could.

"Moroha, since when did you start having such a big interest in all these things? This isn’t like you at all!” Towa snapped, instantly regretting it afterwards. That was too harsh for her liking. Even Setsuna opened her eyes to look behind.

Moroha’s breath hitched, her eyes becoming nonchalant. “You are right. This isn’t like me at all. After all, you and me, we are too different.” She spat. “Must be nice not having to scavenge for food when others your age went to a fair with their parents. Must be nice having someone’s lap to sleep on after you came back home after one of your fights. Must be nice to have someone to scold you when you make mistakes. Must be nice not having to run from demons when they chased you at night, not having to find a place to sleep at night, or to worry about running from bandits who tried to sell you.”

Hard, brown eyes gazed into trembling red ones, “Must be nice to have someone to call ‘papa’.”

Silence.

Heavy, thick, and suffocating silence smothered the air. Towa’s whole body shook from guilt as she tried to find words to say something, scratch that, anything to apologize to moroha and tell her that she wasn’t alone anymore, that she had her and setsuna.

Setsuna’s eyes winced in pain and her body froze at the shock that came along with moroha’s confession. She opened her mouth to try to provide some sort of comfort but before she could, something else caught her gaze and she screamed out.

"Watch out!”

Not this shit again.

The trio and their formidable bicycle crashed into a tree, shooting the princesses flying in the air, only to fall into some nearby grass and bushes. Luckily, the twins’ fall was cushioned by much softer grass as compared to moroha who had fallen straight into a bunch of thorny bushes.

"Damn,” Moroha cursed as she felt pain stinging her face and arms. “Stupid thorns.”

"Here,” Towa offered a hand and sighed in relief when she felt Moroha take it after a moment of hesitation. She couldn’t even look moroha in the eye, her guilt overpowering every logical part of her brain. Her eyes saddened as she realized how big of a blow this was to their relationship.

But this was Towa, ladies and gentlemen, the girl who followed her twin around to five hundred years in past even after she tried to kill her. Towa’s eyes shone in determination. She was going to make up with Moroha, maybe even use some cheat codes (modern stuff) if required.

Exactly, modern stuff! Why didn’t Towa think of this sooner? “Hey moroha? Those scratches look painful. I am pretty sure I left some Band-Aids at kaede’s. Let’s go and get them.” She suggested timidly. Moroha brushed the dirt off her dress and looked up at towa.

"Let’s go!” She suddenly smiled, confusing the twins. “The village is right there,” She pointed.

And just like that -

"Inuyasha, Kagome. Would ye like to see your daughter?” Kaede asked.

You can call it a mere coincidence but as if on cue, the door to the hut was slammed open and in came a young girl of a rather small stature, her body covered in red robes and her hair messily done using a red ribbon. Her mischievous face had some dirt caked on the sides, a bruise on her forehead, and scratches littering her face and arms.

"Oi, Keade granny! Do you have those weird modern thing that towa calls ban-du aid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it! i'd love to hear your feedback, its very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on my tumblr for more yashahime and inuyasha related content! Feel free to request prompts there too :)  
> https://pinkweirdsunsets.tumblr.com/

A tiny miniature version of himself.

That was the first thing that came to Inuyasha’s mind when the door to Kaede’s hut was flung open. Stood there, a short girl, clad in red robes, her face closely resembling the hanyou’s . One sniff and Inuyasha was sure, his nose filling with a soft blend of vanilla and sunlit fields –the perfect mixture of his and Kagome’s scent with specks of Moroha’s own unique musky scent thrown in.

This was his daughter. The same girl who had only been like eight months since he last saw her. She was here, in front of him, all grown up into a young woman.

And she was fucking covered in scratches and dirt top to bottom.

Inuyasha already felt a growl reach his throat as he considered the possibility of his pup being hurt. It took every ounce of his strength to keep his anger on bay, there was no way he was going to scare her away. Not when he had already lost 14 years of his little girl’s life.

The scent of Kagome’s tears reached him and he turned to look at his wife- her slender hands covered her mouth to suppress her sobs as she looked at their daughter. Inuyasha pressed his hand at the small of her back, trying to comfort her.

“Moroha!” Kohaku exclaimed, his eyes wide as he saw the bounty hunter with completely different eyes.

Moroha had never been this weirded out in her life before. What the hell was wrong with that demon slayer Hisui always stuck to? And why was he looking at her like that? Her nose scrunched up as she took in two unfamiliar scents. Moroha was certain she didn’t know these two people but th-there was something oddly familiar and weird to them. For starters, their scent automatically washed a serene feeling of tranquil she had never felt before over her, it felt as if just breathing in their scents was inhaling a huge amount of love. She felt as if she stood there longer, her brain would explode. The scents dug something so deep out of her mind- a feeling she never knew she could feel.

She stared at the duo. The man had long flowing silver hair with golden hues. He wore a red kimono- made of a material exactly similar to what her body was draped in. The most interesting part however was the appendages on top of his head. The man had two dog ears instead of usual human or even pointed demon ears.

A half demon. Moroha racked her brain hard to find the name she was looking for- her eyes widening as she recalled grandpa Myoga telling her countless stories about this name.

Inuyasha – the strongest hanyou to live.

Her father.

The priestess that sat next to him, her eyes overflowing with tears, wore a standard priestess uniform. The reincarnation of Kikyo. Her brown eyes looked deep into Moroha’s own. The same eyes Moroha would see every time she leaned over a lake to see her reflection.

Th-this women. She was Kagome- the legendary priestess who defeated the shikon no tama.

Her mother.

There was no way- she was dreaming, she had to be. Moroha felt her head pound so hard, she wanted to slam it against the wall. The conversation she had with Towa crept into her mind suddenly, mocking her. And speaking of the twins, Moroha heard footsteps approaching the little hut. Too many voices, Moroha winced, as the pounding in her head intensified. Too many things happening at the same, Moroha squinted her eyes, as if everything around her was suddenly a loud light glaring right into her soul.

Moroha could make out the hesitant expressions on the faces of her parents and she felt her heart being punched out of her ribs, as a feeling of hurt replaced the blood in her veins.

She was overwhelmed. No one had taught her how to deal with such circumstances. The quarter demon couldn’t take it anymore.

Two figures appeared behind her, and she didn’t even bother looking back to see their expressions. After all, she could already envision it in her head – the confused faces of her cousins on seeing two completely strange but familiar people.

And she was right – they were confused. Their figures had halted behind hers, completely still as they tried to make out what in hell was happening. It was, in the end, the annoying demon slayer that Hisui stuck to all the time, who broke the deafening silence.

“So, y-you Moroha are really…. The daughter of lord Inuyasha and lady Kagome.” Kohaku stuttered, unsure of every word that came out of his mouth.

Moroha felt the reality around her break and stutter – falling down like a domino. It was one thing acknowledging the whole situation inside her head and another to hear someone put it into words. Unable to not crush under all the glances that were shot towards her right after the demon slayer had spoken, Moroha did the only one thing she could think of.

She ran.

She ran out of the hut, leaping great distances through trees, crossing the forest named after her father. She ran to somewhere, anywhere but away from that one place which had already broken the false sense of reality she had weaved herself in. She ran as if her life depended on it, as if the remnants of her broken reality were some tentacles of a dark monster, chasing after her.

Back in the hut, a suffocating silence choked Inuyasha. His heart felt like it was being pricked with sharp needles as he saw his baby run away from him. He was sure Kagome felt the same, and his thoughts were only confirmed when he heard the heartbreaking sobs of his wife fasten.

The occupants of the room remained statue, not knowing how to react. The silence in the room was daunting, well until, a voice broke through, pulling down the atmosphere that had stifled the inside.

“Moroha’s dad is a furry?!” The words rolled out of Towa’s tongue before she could stop them, and so she slapped a hand against her traitorous mouth.

Kagome’s sobs were put to cease and Towa felt sweat roll down her head as she realized what she had just done.

•–––––––––––––––––• 

Jyūbei coughed, his eyes watering as he tried to pry away from the hands of a very angry half demon.

“listen here, you old man– if you ever even try to lay a hand on my daughter, or keep her trapped like your own slave and make her run around killing dangerous demons for your stupid bounty. I will personally make sure your innards are distributed to be chewed on upon by crows,” The hands around Jyūbei’s throat tightened, and Inuyasha’s claws pricked his neck, almost drawing out blood.

Jyūbei had always thought of himself as brave, after all he had quite a reputation in this black market, but now as he tried to wiggle out his way from the grasp of a half demon whose eyes were dangerously flashing red, all his past interpretations were drowned out.

Takechiyo shivered in his hiding place. The small demon had never expected a normal Sunday afternoon to turn out like this. It was going so fine, well before the door of the corpse dealer shop was flung open with such force; it went flying in debris to the other side and entered in a seething half demon.

The said half demon was also accompanied by Towa and Setsuna but they looked too shaken to do anything and before Takechiyo could even blink, the furious demon was already at Jyūbei’s side, knocking the breath out of the corpse dealer.

“Maybe you offering to talk about Moroha’s daily life to uncle furry as an apology for what happened earlier weren’t the wisest way to deal with it,” Setsuna remarked her face stoic as she watched Inuyasha beat Jyūbei into pulp.

“I can see that.” Towa said, irritated. “We need to stop him before he does some more dama-“ She stopped herself, watching with a grim expression, as Jyūbei’s purple face came into view.

Setsuna let out a tch in annoyance and stepped forward to stop the fight. She gripped her naginata tighter and raised her chin. “Uncle fur-I mean Lord Inuyasha, it would be appreciated if you cease this childish behaviour and get back to what’s important.”

“Setsuna!” Towa exclaimed.

“And by important, I mean finding Moroha and fixing your relationship.” Setsuna concluded her voice an octave louder, effortlessly concealing Towa’s whines.

Inuyasha’s entire body froze, and he looked back at Setsuna with an almost amused look on his face. “Wow, you really are Sesshomaru’s daughter.” He mused quizzically. He looked at the twins for a moment again, his expression changed, and he let out a tired sigh. “You are right, I should go find Moroha. It’s just that I can’t find the courage to.” He let out a dry laugh, “It is pathetic, really”

“No, it isn’t pathetic.” Setsuna interjected, forcing Inuyasha to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed. “It is natural to be apprehensive of such situations –no matter how strong one is. But I can assure you that she wants this to work out as much as you want.”

Inuyasha’s gaze softened as he looked Setsuna, and he felt warmth seeping inside of him at her words. Breaking into a small smile, he stepped forward to ruffle her hair, “Thank you, Setsuna”

Averting his eyes towards Towa, he gave her a pat on the head, ignoring the pointed look Setsuna gave him as she fixed her hair. “I have a feeling we’d get along better than your dad and I did.” He chuckled. “Oh, and talking about that motherfucker. He really did give me half-demon nieces before he decided to become best pals with Kirinmaru.” Inuyasha said, rather rudely and then muttered something that sounded like ‘hypocrite’ under his breath.

Towa’s eyes widened as something clicked in her mind, “Was it our father? Was he the reason why you and Moroha were separated?” Towa asked, almost hesitantly, as if she was afraid to hear the answer.

Inuyasha’s eyes hardened before he let out a ‘keh’.“You brats don’t have to worry about all that shit. After all, I was able to come back, right? No offense but your great father isn’t that great to get rid of me that easily,” Inuyasha smirked.

A slight scattering got the attention of the three half demons as Takechiyo, not so subtly, tried to wake up Jyūbei and convince him to run for his life. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at the sight of the small demon and grabbed his tail, hanging him upside down in the air, “Did Shippo have some kids or what while I was gone?”

“Mo..ro-roha,” Jyūbei wheezed out, making Inuyasha drop Takechiyo and direct a deadly glare towards the shop owner.

“What. About. Her?” Inuyasha gritted his teeth. “Got some more windows you’d force my daughter to clean?”

“You will find her in the forest east to the village. There –“ He coughed. “-should be a waterfall there. She usually goes there to hide.” He completed, breathing heavily, as if speaking that one sentence had used up all his energy.

Well, maybe, Inuyasha had been too tough with the old man.

Not that anyone gave a fuck.

Inuyasha took his sweet time in thinking about what Jyūbei had said, before he gave him a curt nod. He turned around and looked outside of the small window, his eyes focused on the setting sun as he recalled the last conversation he had with Kagome.

“Kagome, you just wait here. I will go bring back Moroha. I will get our baby back.”

“But Inuyasha-” Kagome started, before her lips were caught in a sweet kiss.

All too soon, the half demon pulled away and instead, pressed his forehead against his wife’s, “Everything is going to be fine,” He promised, before he left with Towa and Setsuna.

And he meant it. Everything was going to be fine; he was going to get their baby back.

•–––––––––––––––––•

Moroha felt her skin burn.

She felt as if she was being wrapped in plastic from head to toe, and someone was putting in a hell lot of heat inside. The heat messed with her head, and melted her thoughts into a muddle that spread a sharp pain through her body. On top of that, she also wasn’t able to get the bandu-aids and so, the scratches and wounds on her body froze in cold pain, in contrast to the hot that withered her unscathed skin.

The ribbon that she had, for so many years, tied in a way to imitate a man she was convinced she would never meet, had come undone. Her hair had various kinds of twigs sticking in, and a big knot rested on top as a result of her running her hands through it too many times. Moroha rubbed the dirt from her face, and gulped down something thick of emotion in throat.

She felt stupid, and now embarrassed that the first thing she did when she saw her family was run away like a coward. Was Moroha a coward? She was anything but that –always running into a fight first, and never losing that cheerful charm she carried around everywhere. If there was anything she was proud of, it was her ability to always know what to do, nothing surprising though -years of lone survival did that to a person.

However, she had no idea how to react this time. What if they didn’t want her? Where were they all this time? She let out a small whimper as she realized how bad she had been yearning for it. To finally have a family-after all, that was all what Moroha had ever wanted since the beginning.

And after all these years, she finally got that one chance. And she let it slide and slip away from her fingers-like grains of golden salt.

She felt her air pipe constrict with emotion, and no matter how hard she tried, the young demon was unable to swallow the said emotion down her throat. And so the emotion formed into little bags behind her eyes, willing to burst anytime. Moroha raked a finger through her black hair and tried to untangle a few knots, after two tries where she failed miserably, she moved onto removing the twigs from her hair, wincing in pain as the stubborn stick refused to leave its place.

Inuyasha watched his daughter solemnly. He watched her whimper and felt his heart break, and then he smelled the threatening tears behind her eyes and felt his heart break twice, and by the time she was raking her fingers through her hair, his heart was already in a million undistinguishable pieces.

She was so much like him. In fact, every time he saw her, his heart swelled up with so much love. Inuyasha was a half demon, an entity that had been looked down upon his entire life for being alive. Every inch of him was hated, and so the thought of bringing a part of him in this world had never even crossed his mind, until she came along –Kagome, who loved that every hated inch of him, Kagome who gave him a life.

Inuyasha was a fucking father.

And he strived with everything in him, to be a good father (not to mention that he already had a very bad start at this) and Inuyasha was ready to go through hell a thousand times to atone for all the years he lost, and so he kneeled down beside his pup. “Here, let me,” he gently grabbed her hands away from her hair.

Moroha saw time froze, and felt the blood inside her drain out as she heard his voice. Her eyes widened as she looked back at Inuyasha. She was unable to react, and after a minute of waiting, Inuyasha took that as a yes. He began to gently part her hair, his fingers skillfully removing every twig and brushing off any grain of dust. After untangling all the knots in her hair, he tied it in a ponytail, and then tied her red ribbon around to imitate his ears, his heart melting as he thought about the whole concept while doing it.

The awkward silence was gradually softening until it settled down to be a gust of comfort around the duo. Moroha’s shoulders and arms relaxed and she slightly even arched back against Inuyasha’s body, unconsciously seeking comfort. Everything inside the quarter demon was, however, far from anything comfortable. It was a turmoil of emotions that wrecked her insides, suffocating her from the inside to the point she found it difficult to breathe. The girl had no idea on how to react-no one had prepared her for this. To suddenly discover her parents after fourteen years of surviving on her own, and to suddenly feel the hands of a father caressing her hair -something that she had only dreamed of having. It was too much for the small demon to handle.

Inuyasha moved on to the scratches on her faces. With the sleeve of his haori, he rubbed off the dirt and then stuck a Band-Aid he had grabbed from Kaede’s hut on the wound. He had moved onto the next scratch when he heard it –a small choke, and then a sharp intake of breath. It was not long before he heard a heart wrenching sob from his pup that quickly turned into loud wails. Moroha cried and cried, not able to suppress down the emotions any further.

Moroha cried like a new-born baby. Her cries were loud and clear, accompanied with whimpers and gasps. Not knowing what to do, Inuyasha did the first thing that came to his mind, and grabbed his daughter against his chest, cradling her gently. Big fat tears rolled down her red face as she cried into his chest. Inuyasha rocked her back and forth –the same way he used to when she was just a baby. Inuyasha had walked around with holes in his chest, but nothing matched the kind of pain he was feeling now, the kind of pain that he only felt for his child.

Moroha felt like a baby, and no, she didn’t mind at all. Moroha wanted to be a child again, she was tired, and she was fucking tired of surviving on her own. There was nothing that was stronger than her desire to be a small baby again –to know how it felt to depend on others, and to stop fighting, for god’s sake, to stop fighting to survive for once.

She wanted to be cradled in her father’s arms forever.

She was tired of cradling herself against cold streets at night to sleep, tired of stealing and scavenging for food. Her entire life, as far as she could remember, was just running away with one goal in mind. That one goal was to survive, because of what she had grown up too quickly. And it was that goal only, which had eaten her up, and now she was, once again, just a child cuddled in their father’s arms.

Inuyasha hugged her tight, engulfing her small body beneath his robes, protecting her from all evils to exist in the world. Moroha had never felt that safe in her life before, and for the first time in her life, she felt that she could finally stop fighting.

Moroha sobbed harder, if that was even possible, and whimpered, “I have wanted this for so long,” she hiccupped. “I have been waiting so long,” She nuzzled her face against his chest.

“I know, baby. I know,” Inuyasha planted a kiss on her head.

This little incident, however, was just a start. Both Inuyasha and Moroha were well aware, that it would take them years to atone for the lost time. Inuyasha knew it was going to be a long time before Moroha would be completely comfortable with him and Kagome, but it didn’t matter to him. He was willing to wait a hundred years more.

And that night as she went back to the village with her papa, Moroha recalled a small memory. Back when she was just a kid, only four years into the world, she had watched a human boy her age eat warm steamed buns with his family. The boy sat on his dad’s lap, his mouth open, as he let his giggling mother feed him those dumplings. His father ruffled the boy’s hair as he ordered for a second plate, and Moroha? She watched from her hiding place, for the first time, understanding what a family is.

That day the difference between Moroha and that boy wasn’t that huge. They both ate the same steamed buns from the same shop (well aside from the fact that she had stolen those buns instead of paying for them) if there was a difference, it was that, that the boy sat on top of his father’s lap while Moroha sat on a dirty rug in an abandoned house, and while the boy was being fed by his mother’s loving hands, Moroha fed herself using her dirty, calloused and scratched little hands.

But today, even though, it was a plain night and the dark in the sky was boring and unaltered, Moroha saw a thousand colors as she let Kagome feed her warm steamed buns and felt Inuyasha ruffle her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the last part of this short fic. I hope you enjoyed it, and please point out mistakes if you find any. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope it was good enough. Feedback and comments are more than appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! comments and feedback is very much appreciated :)


End file.
